


To dance to a tune only I can hear

by BellaRouge



Series: Works in Progress [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), Bodyswap, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Gen, Reincarnation, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaRouge/pseuds/BellaRouge
Summary: Would you do it all again for the sake of happiness?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura went back in time in hopes to achieve a better future. A mix up happens and deposits their souls in the wrong body, but maybe it's for the better.

Naruto remembers having a brother. A brother who was always there for him. Who was always ready to teach him how to be a better shinobi. Who was also always busy and not there. Who made him cry once, and who cried with him that day.

Naruto remembers a cloudy day without rain and how cold autumn was without a coat.

He remembers red and black and blue-and windmills that spun nonstop- and fear.

Naruto remembers having a brother, and he doesn't want to lose him again.  
\-----  
Sakura remembers she once had 2 people in her. Or at least 2 voices. Hers and her fox. Her silly little angry fox, who was always ready to yell at her while helping her at the same time.

Sakura remembers being loud and brash and always on the move.

She remembers her mom and dad being proud of her, remembers that they're always there even if she couldn't see them.

Sakura remembers being loved, and she wants to hold on to that forever.  
\-----  
Sasuke remembers being female. He remembers having short pink hair and bright red dresses. He remembers being strong and being proud. He remembers being underestimated and coming out top.

He remembers people having no expectations of him. He remembers being alone and lost and so afraid. 

He remembers that although he was female, his teammates always looked to her when making decisions.

He remembers having a large forehead. He remembers having a best friend. He remembers losing his best friend.

He remembers promising to protect his beloveds, and he plans to keep her promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 11/1 fixed some grammatical errors and run-on sentences (Thanks to ASURAtheDemon for helping me out!!)


	2. Can you accept the truth of what is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke realizes things about being Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're 3 years old at this point. Naruto just got kicked out of the orphanage and the Hokage doesn't know. Also, in this AU the Hokage hasn't spoken to Naruto yet.
> 
> Sorry about the abrupt time skip, it's all very spontaneous.

Naruto is appalled by the two faced nature of humans. The way they say one thing and do another. The way they pretend to not see an issue so blatantly displayed in front of them, how they ignore -andignoreandignore- till they can't anymore. Then they attack the issue with hateful words and scorned expressions. The way they seen so ignorant of common sense.

Naruto's used to having everything served on a silver platter because that is the way it should be done. Used to having his way without the usage of words. Used to looking at something and being offered it with a smile. Used to receiving anything and everything. Used to never having to pay for his actions.

Naruto cannot believe that he had been so stupid as to believe that everybody received this treatment. That orphan receive pity and free food and care. That orphans are welcomed and housed and safe. Only he had that luxury and now he sees the other side of the coin.

He cannot believe that he used to be so selfish and arrogant. That he _deserved_ the treatment of being the last of his clan. That he was _entitled_ to the vegetables that the old lady at the stall always gave him when he passed by. _Entitled_ to recieve the dango Masayuri-san gave him on the way to the training grounds. _Entitled_ to the praises the academy teachers give him when he surpasses their expectations. _Entitled_ to treat others badly and still be revered.

Naruto is the kyuubi. He knows this, as does _Naruto_ and Sakura. _Naruto_ had told them with fear, reluctance, and defeat in the his eyes. He did not want to tell them but there was no choice, if he can hand the proverbial olive branch to the others, perhaps the others will offer their own insecurities.

 _Sasuke_ was scared of being weak. Of being attached, of being used, of being thrown aside. Again.

 _Sakura_ was scared of being useless. Of being a damsel in distress, of being in need of rescue, of being dead weight. Never again.

All of them had their flaws and carried with them dark thoughts born of being _alone_.

But until he sees his teammates again, he'll have to get used to being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Naruto's alone again. Technically Sasuke but whatever. (Also in case you couldn't tell, the italicized names is them from before.)  
> ((Also, Naruto's fear is being forgotten so let that sink in.))
> 
> I am Not Happy™ with the ending of Naruto so I'm making my own happy ending. Maybe. This can be considered cannon complaint, but I don't really care enough to rant about what's Wrong with the ending.
> 
> I'm not a frequent writer so I have no idea when I'll update or whatnot.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> ~Rouge
> 
> (P.s. would you rather want to hear about what happened to them that they switched bodies or a follow up with Sakura and Naruto's new lives)


	3. Amazement at the Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto feels the joy of shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
> Sooooo this is kind of strange to follow up with especially since it went from angst to fluffy. Still kind of sad but it's also kind of happy.

Sakura has never gone shopping for clothes before, or entered a store without someone chasing her out. She marvels at the ingenuity of having all these different fabrics, shapes, and textures for clothing all in one store. To her, it's one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen. The dresses on display in the back are embroidered with different colored threads forming shapes such as flowers, birds and insects.

Sakura never had to buy clothes because she's alway had to look for them where no body wants them. She's never had to buy clothes because all of them tear by the end of the week. She's never had to buy clothes because when it gets bad, she can always ask the hokage to lend her some until she can find her own.

But now? She can enter the brightly lit room surrounded by shirts, pants, skirts, and dresses without someone glaring at her. Without someone whispering in harsh tones about how she shouldn't exist. Without having to exit the second she enters.

Sakura ventures further into the store than she ever did before and she loves it. She brushes her hands over the clothes and nobody bats an eye. Maybe all kids do this, she thinks. The rough feeling of cotton. The smooth feeling of silk. Her fingers tangles in the underwire mesh when she tries to glide over them, causing her to giggle. 

When deep green, like the leaves in a forest, catches her eyes. A kimono. She's seen Hinata wear one before, but in a gradient blue. With a sparrow on her left shoulder and a wisteria tree underneath it. The wisteria petals falling, blown by an unseen wind into a small pond by her ankles. The purple tones of the wisteria complementing the blue that gradually became darker.

The kimono is small, like her. Almost a perfect size. She makes her way towards it and notices the pattern on it. Cherry Blossoms, like her namesake, and Lily of the Valley stitched onto the green silk. She's never seen anything so beautiful before. 

She walk back to the front of the store until she sees her mom. She reaches out and clasps her hand into her mother's. Her mother looks down at her and smiles. She kneels down to be eye level with her daughter. "Did you see something you liked?"

Sakura beams and nods enthusiastically. Her mother chuckles at her antics, standing up and brushing her knees, she gestures for Sakura to lead the way.

Her mom sees the kimono and falls in love with it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's Kimono  
> ☆Wisteria which means New Beginnings  
> And  
> ☆A Sparrow which means Protection and Self-Worth  
> \-----  
> Sakura's Kimono  
> ☆Cherry Blossoms means Gentle or Kind  
> And  
> ☆Lily of the Valley means promise of Happiness  
> ((I'm happy with the way it turned out but I'm a little sceptic about how it'll be precived so I might delete this is anyone complains about this chapter (*´ω｀*) Whoop))

**Author's Note:**

> *Insert Disclaimer about how Naruto doesn't belong to me, it's belongs to the author and publicist*  
> \-----  
> Sasuke -> Naruto  
> Naruto -> Sakura  
> Sakura -> Sasuke  
> \-----  
> First fanfic ever.  
> Indulgent Team 7 life swap AU.  
> Their memories somewhere at the end of Naruto. Before settling down, getting married, and having children.  
> I'm not really good at writing, I hope it's decent. 
> 
> Not beta'ed, looking for one.  
> Ask me anything about the plot, I'm not really sure where I want to go with this.  
> Ummm, please be kind??
> 
> ~Rouge


End file.
